


what doesn't kill you (makes you want to get even)

by blackkat



Series: Crossover and Fusion Drabbles [37]
Category: DCU (Comics), Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, First Meeting, Humor, M/M, Violent Flirting, assholes in love, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Jason wrestles the crazy, half-feral ninja to the ground ten blocks from the building he blew up with magic, which means it’s probably a Thursday in Gotham.





	what doesn't kill you (makes you want to get even)

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on my Tumblr: Murder sons Obito and Jason Todd meeting ??

Jason wrestles the crazy, half-feral ninja to the ground ten blocks from the building he blew up with magic, which means it’s probably a Thursday in Gotham. Thursdays are always particularly fun. If one’s definition of fun means apocalyptic, dimension-crossing, ridiculous, madcap, and _fucking insane_.

“Oh holy fuck stop _biting me_,” Jason snarls. “You’ve got no fucking idea where I’ve been!”

His attempts to shake Crazy Ninja Guy off his nice leather jacket go all but unnoticed, except for how Crazy Ninja Guy promptly swings around and tries to knee him in the throat. Jason might be impressed by his flexibility, except the guy’s some kind of terrorist and he’s _apparently fucking feral_.

“Black Bat, you around?” he demands, and he’d normally do anything possible to avoid calling up one of the other bats, but Roy and Kori are helping the Lanterns in another sector and Jason stupidly volunteered to take some of Dick’s patrols while he’s grounded for his recovery. Clearly that was a mistake. “Ninjas by the old Gotham Observatory—shit!”

Throwing himself down on top of the wriggling body, Jason flattens him as best he can, grabs an elbow and a wrist, and rolls just enough to drag Crazy Ninja Guy’s arms up behind him, pressed tight between his shoulder blades. There's a yelp, a contained struggle, and then what’s definitely a curse directed at Jason’s parentage. But Crazy Ninja Guy subsides, too, so Jason’s going to take his victories where he can get them.

“You done?” Jason demands, and isn’t overly gentle when he shoves up onto his knees. There are _tooth marks_ in his _favorite jacket._ “Fuck Ra’s al Ghul and fuck you too if you think you can fucking invade Gotham _again_—”

“I was _escaping_,” Crazy Ninja Guy spits back, and hey, look at that, he’s only like a _third_ feral, apparently. “They had me locked in a box for _weeks_, the fact that I didn’t do more than carve an explosive seal on the wall is _mercy_.”

Jason looks back at where there’s a column of smoke rising skyward, the sound of sirens rising. “Mercy,” he repeats flatly. “Yeah, that’s what I’d call it, too.”

With a snarl, Crazy Ninja Guy snaps his head back, and Jason jerks out of the path of getting his nose broken _again_, shoves—

And feels his hands slip right through.

In an instant, Crazy Ninja Guy is up on his feet, wrenching around. Jason matches him, ready to lunge, ready to grab for his gun—rubber bullets, because Dick’s got a bleeding heart just like Bruce _and_ he has blackmail material Jason would rather die than see get out—but instead of attacking, Crazy Ninja Guy pauses, staring. Staring at _Jason_.

“You,” he starts, and then hesitates.

“Me?” Jason asks suspiciously. “What about it? If you want Nightwing to come kick your ass, he’s off this week. But if you’re really missing getting your face crushed into the pavement by a fucking idiot, I'm sure Red Robin would be happy to fill in.”

Crazy Ninja Guy—Japanese, heavily scarred, in possession of a legitimately intimidating resting bitch face, and probably somewhere in his early twenties—scowls at him. “What the hell is a Nightwing?” he demands.

Oh, this is _clearly_ a good Thursday for Jason. “A variant of moron,” he says. “About this tall, blue eyes, dark hair, always wears a mask, but most people just recognize him by his ass. Also comes in Discowing variations that he’s never, ever going to live down.”

Jason’s inspired description does nothing to lighten Crazy Ninja Guy’s confusion. “Where even _is_ this?” he demands, practically vibrating with frustration. “This isn't Ame, so where am I?”

It could be a trick. There’s every chance it’s a trick. But at the same time, Jason pauses, because if Crazy Ninja Guy really _was_ kidnapped and kept locked in a box for weeks, he could have been transported somewhere. That’s one good reason not to know where he is.

“Where were you before?” he asks, testing.

That gets him a glare out of one eye, apparently the only one the guy has. There's something weird about it, a flicker of red around the pupil that’s gone as fast as Jason can notice it. “In the Mountains’ Graveyard,” he says shortly. “And then in the middle of a summoning circle, with idiots.”

The Mountains’ Graveyard sounds like an intimidating enough name to be something real, even if Jason's never heard of it before. And, if he were an idiot with a summoning circle, he’d probably go for whatever entity he could summon from there, too. “And they shoved you in a box?” he asks suspiciously.

That gets him a smile, all teeth, entirely lacking in humor. “They wanted me to destroy something,” he says. “I'm good at that.”

Great. So Jason's got a possibly-demonic summoned entity from somewhere else, ninjas, and yet another plot to destroy Gotham. Odds are that this guy isn't the only threat they summoned.

With a curse, Jason lowers his gun. “Fuck it,” he says disgustedly, and levels a look at Feral Ninja Guy. “If you lead me to whoever it was who grabbed you, I’ll let you kick their asses,” he offers. “And if you stop them from blowing up my city, I’ll keep Batman from tossing you out on your ass the second he gets back from space.”

For a long second, Feral Ninja Guy hesitates. Then, deliberately, he says, “Deal. Your name?”

“Call me Red Hood.” Jason offers his hand, open and empty, and is almost surprised when Feral Ninja Guy steps forward and clasps his wrist.

“Obito,” he returns. “If you cross me, I’ll tear your heart out.”

Jason isn't sure if he means cross as in _anger_ or cross as in _double-cross_, but either way he scoffs. “You weren’t doing too hot a minute ago, so bring it, bitch.”

Obito snarls, and wow, Jason's upgrading him back to half-feral, rather than a third. That’s a scary sound, even if Jason refuses to be intimidated. “I should just kill you anyway,” he snaps.

Jason laughs in his face. “You're like a fucking wet kitten, dude. The Replacement is scarier than you are.”

He’s probably asking for it, so when Obito tackles him right back to the rooftop, it’s not entirely a surprise. He’s cute, like an angry tiger kitten or shit, and Jason is only a little disappointed when Cass drops in to pull them apart a few minutes later.


End file.
